


Okay, Dad.

by rosesandcinnamon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, seriously this is just eren going FUCK YOU DAD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/rosesandcinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, Eren slips up, and calls Levi Dad, but he's surprisingly okay with it.<br/>And then Eren's <i> real </i> dad shows up out of the blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay, Dad.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knic28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knic28/gifts).



> Inspired by [this](http://sweethoneysunflower.tumblr.com/post/76935391962/this-girls-ideas-does-things-to-me-im-not) and [this](http://catnippackets.tumblr.com/post/76923301063/something-that-i-would-really-love-to-see-happen), because 1) wow I really need that to happen and 2) for Kate because my poor baby hasn't been feeling well recently and all I can do is puppy-dog eyes my computer and "oMG ARE YOU OKAY GET BETTER SOON".

“Eren. Get going, the rest of the squad is almost ready.”

Levi stopped for a second beside Eren, heading to do something. If Eren knew anything, he was probably going to see the commander.

“Okay, Dad.”

“Excuse me?”

Eren was getting up when he realized his mistake, green eyes wide.

“Shit! S-sorry, sir! I didn’t mean-“

Levi put his hand on Eren’s shoulder, and he could have sworn that Levi almost smiled.

“It’s fine... _Son_.”

He walked away, Eren staring at his back in confusion.

\--

A man with glasses approached a short, dark-haired man uncertainly, glancing around.

“Excuse me, but would you happen to know where I could find Eren Jaeger? I- well, I have something to tell him.”

Levi stared up at him, eyes narrowed.

Well, this was interesting.

“Sure, but I can’t just let you wander around base alone. Follow me, he should be around here somewhere.”

Eren was eating with his friends, shouting at Jean enthusiastically, Mikasa and Armin at his side as always, Connie and Sasha laughing together, Historia silent at the end of the table.

“Eren. You have a visitor.”

They all looked up at the sound of Levi’s voice, and Eren’s face went dark with fury, getting up and flying at his father in mere seconds.

Levi, unsurprised, caught Eren before he could hit Grisha, Mikasa right behind him. The rest of the teenagers looked to Armin in shock, eyes going wide at the hissed whisper of “that’s Eren’s dad!”

When Eren had enough of struggling with Levi and Mikasa, he calmed down, hateful gaze never leaving his father’s face. Levi raised his eyebrows at Mikasa, and she nodded.

“Eren, can you have a civil conversation with your father?”

He sighed heavily, Armin coming up behind him and touching his shoulder gently, watching Grisha warily.

“You can let me go, I’m not gonna kill anybody, though I might _fucking want to_.”

Levi stepped away from him, Mikasa and Armin staying by his side, the three of them staring at Grisha like he was a ghost.

They hadn’t seen him in so long, he might as well been.

Eren started in on him before anyone could say anything.

“So, _Dad_ , where you been? Did you know your son’s a fucking Titan shifter? What’s in the basement? Did you know Mikasa was top of our class? And Armin’s as clever as ever? And, you know, I fucking died. Good to see you too.”

Grisha opened his mouth to reply, but Eren cut him off.

“Why are you even here? You’ve been gone for five goddamn years, why show up now? I don’t need you, or this! Fuck, _Levi_ ’s been a better father to me than you _ever_ have!”

From his position a few feet away, Levi’s mouth opened the smallest amount, genuine emotion on his face. Carefully recomposing himself, he went over to the table, nodding at them.

“Someone, go get the commander and Hanji for me. Tell Erwin what’s going on, not Hanji though, they’d tear Eren’s father apart for his information.”

Jean and Historia got up, going in different directions to find them, Connie and Sasha watching Eren and Grisha shout at each other.

Poor Eren.

He wasn’t even blonde, and he had daddy issues.


End file.
